Anthraquinone derivatives are known to possess properties which make them useful as dyes for, e.g., both natural and synthetic textiles. While a great number of anthraquinone-based dyes are known in the art, there is a constant effort to find new anthraquinone compounds for use in the dye field. For example, published Netherlands Application No. 66/06423 discloses blue anthraquinone dyes produced by reacting 1,4-diamino-anthraquinone with epichlorohydrin and condensing the resultant product with mono-, or diethanolamine. The dye produced is said to have the formula ##STR2## (See Chemical Abstracts, 1967, Vol. 66, page 76931n).
While this anthraquinone-based dye is indicated as useful for dyeing wool, the process required to produce the compound involves several steps. It is of course obvious that the fewer the steps required, the more desirable the product economically, especially if the product possess similar properties.
It is an object of this invention to provide an anthraquinone-based dye which may be produced by a relatively simple reaction.
It is the further object of this invention to provide a blue anthraquinone dye.
These and other objects will become apparent from the description which follows.